


GoldenPower

by Alryetagory



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Implied Mpreg, Multi, OOCness a lot of it, attempted murder and rape, both major and minor, especially with Link, more tags to come, off screen murder, on and off screen character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything we knew about the Legend of the Tri-Force was a lie? What if the three Goddesses weren't the ones to create the world? What if those who knew the truth were silenced?</p><p>Link lives in a world of lies, surrounded by friendly faces who would stab him in the back the moment he looked away. Childhood friend of the Princess Zelda, he is forced to take her place whenever she needs a break, what happens when the day he is sitting in Zelda's place, a small envoy of 'heretics' come to visit? And Link starts to notice the cracks forming in his once perfect little world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, but one of my favorite works! I originally wrote and posted this over on Fanfiction and thought hey why not cross post? And at the same time I was kinda bingeing on Podfics when my favorite muses, Izzy, Dante, Night and Leo told me to try making my own Podcast.
> 
> I did, after making sure I was good and drunk.  
> Hopefully you all like the written version as well as my podcast! I do not know how to make it available for download and I hope it plays well for you! If there is any issues with the Podcast, please tell me and I will try to fix it, but remember this is my first time doing one so I have no idea what the hell I'm doing!
> 
> Izzy stop laughing at me you bastard!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything!!   
> Nintendo owns the Zelda Characters  
> And none of the Art is mine!!
> 
> Minus a few OCs and a set of lyrics I made up to one of the Zelda songs, I don't own shit!!
> 
> To those who recognize their art work, I got the images from Google! I'm sorry and hope you don't mind that I borrowed them!

Prologue

The ground was black with blood and littered with bodies as the war manifested.

The head of one army was a man in a mask. The mask was shaped like a heart with two horns on top and few at the bottom. It was painted a dark almost royal purple with crimson lines that outlined two large golden eyes with green pupils. The man was called Majora and his powers were fearsome, a god of pure hatred and loathing. He led his army in hopes of winning so he could rule as dominant god and destroy the world.

At the head of the other army was a young looking man. His silver white hair fell to his shoulders and he was tall, lean with well trimmed muscles, not like Majora who was a bit larger from overpowering muscles. His skin was pale and with red markings on his cheeks just below his eyes, and a blue one in the shape of a diamond on his forehead. His eyes were completely white, the irises a shade darker than white and the pupils were a milk white.

If one looked at his eyes they'd swear he had none. He was dressed in blue leggings with a blue long-sleeved chain-mail and a white short-sleeved tunic over it. His boots reached his knees and had steel caps on the toes and heels. A blue sash acted as his belt and he wore a white hat to shield his head and hair from blood and from getting in his way.

"You are a fool! The world will be so much better with death and destruction!" Majora yelled, swinging a long sword that had razor-sharp jagged teeth that were similar to sharks' teeth.

"You will not win." he said back. He was no better than Majora, being a cruel god himself, but he would not let Majora win, not after he destroyed his people, and their lands turning what he once knew into a vast desert.

Majora swung again, forcing him to dodge back out of reach; his own sword, all his weaponry in fact, was shaped like a double helix. He swung the sword and a blade of blue light shot out of it, hitting Majora in the side. The man let out a terrible scream and then charged and he did as well.

At ten feet away, they both looked murderous as they charged towards the other.

Five feet away, their weapons were drawn back even further!

Three feet, they yelled each others' name!

Impact! The thunderous clash of the Saw Blade and the Double Helix echoed over the battle field freezing both armies in their tracks, stunned.

Majora was pushing down on his own sword and then it happened; he broke through and cut Majora cleanly through, almost in half. Before he cast a spell and began sealing the evil being into his own mask. Once he had finished sealing the evilness that was Majora away, he was struck down by an arrow in his back. He hit the ground and glared back at his shooter only to gasp and stare at his sisters.

"Din! Why!" He yelled, as she walked up to him, slamming her foot down on his left hip, smirking when he cried in pain.

"Because, dear brother, we no longer need you. We'd have fought if you hadn't done us the favor of getting rid of Majora. Thanks for that," she said graciously as she yanked the arrow out and grinned even sadistically. "And for all that power and strength you have? You are nothing when we combine our powers together and attack as one... Nayru! Farore!"

He growled, she had tipped her arrow with something that was spreading through out his body leaving him weak and unable to move. The three goddesses began to chant, each holding their hands in different symbols, symbols he knew that were for cursing, sealing, and banishing.

Din held her hands so that her thumbs and fingertips touched and made a triangle in the gap of her hands. Nayru held her hands so that only her thumbs and index fingers touched; the others spread wide while the gap looked like a tear drop. And as for Farore, she held her hand similar to Nayru, her thumbs and index fingers touched, but the other fingers curled in instead of spreading out making the gap look similar to that of a leaf.

They chanted together as he cried out in pain, feeling the instant effect. As they chanted he began to shrink until he was almost as small as the Hylians.

'Oh God!' he though as his godly glow dimmed slowly; the curse was making him mortal, and he could do nothing to stop them. Only watch and writhe on the ground in pain.

He thought it was over until he felt even more pain as he was slowly, but surely broken down and forced into a mask that they made to look like his face.

He was being sealed into a mask!

In an act of desperation, he pulled out his crossbow, pre-loaded with a double helix tipped silver arrow, he turned to his closest sister and fired. Farore screamed in agony as the arrow pierced her left hand and he chanted a quick spell just before he vanished into the mask completely, ending the sealing.

Din then sent it away to somewhere where they would never have to see it again, thus the banishment was now complete.

"Farore! Are you okay!" Nayru cried as she ran to her sister's side and looked at the wound. She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out and healed the wound as Din finished destroying the rest of Majora's army.

"I'm fine," Farore huffed holding her hand. "Thank you. Din, what was the spell that brother cast before we sealed him?"

"I don't know, but he hardly had any power left thanks to that poisoned arrow I shot him with. He was probably trying to cast a teleportation spell that failed miserably since he was still sealed away. Now let's forget about the 'Deity,'" Din said with a sarcastic sneer as she said his name, like it was poison on her tongue.

"Yes, he's gone now and we no longer have to live in fear of him. Now, let us recreate this world that brother made and make it our own and no one will know the truth behind what we did. The Golden Power will now be called the Tri-Force since we no longer need brother's piece." Nayru added in, smiling as they nodded.

They stood in a circle, their marked right hands each with a piece of the newly dubbed Tri-Force glowing brightly. They each emanated their own color. Din was red, Farore was green, and Nayru was blue. Soon the lights blended into a rainbow and it shot out of them and all over the world bathing it and recreating everything. They erased everything possible about their brother, changing history, and the faith all together. When they were done they sat back on their thrones and watched as life began anew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many years passed since then, the goddesses ruled well, but soon grew lazy and bored so they each chose a clan that they created and blessed them with some of the power from the Tri-Force.

When they did this, Farore cried out in pain when her left hand began to hurt, a dull glow coming from it, but just as quickly it was gone. They brushed it off as an agitated old wound and paid little attention to it after that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile deep in the desert, the remaining Shiekah trained and followed their old God's ways. Yes, he had been cruel, and often pure evil, but he was also fair and just.

One day, an old shaman found a mask buried in her herbal garden she knew it was special and did her best to break the curse and seal, vowing that she and her descendants would work on it until it broke.

Nearly three hundred years after that did the old shaman's descendant succeed in breaking the spell cast on it. Standing before her was the Deity in all his glory, but he was very weak from being trapped so long.

She told him of all that he missed and told him that all the other races, aside from the Hylians, still believed in the old ways and were willing to help him become strong once more. Telling him also of the chosen tribes of the goddesses, but instead of getting mad, he surprised the Shiekah when he said that he had been hoping that such a thing would come to pass.

Soon after, the shaman brought the Deity back to his people, who were overwhelmed with joy at his return. He began his training not long after, but he warned his people that he would assume a human persona, so as not to alert his traitorous sisters of his presence when they believed him to be locked away forever in a coerced exile...

 


	2. The Princess and the Farm boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Link and Zelda first meet and become Friends(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over this chapter again, and I just realized the person I had previously as my Beta did a worse job than I did writing it.... And that's saying something since I make at least 300-500 mistakes for ever 12,000 words I write... If you wish to be my beta, PM me!

Chapter One

In the lovely kingdom of Hyrule, there was a fair and just king by the name of Author. He had a lovely daughter by the name of Zelda, who had been blessed with both beauty and intelligence by the Goddess Nayru.

On a beautiful day, they went riding with their loyal guards tailing behind them to give the king and princess some time to bond.

They had just come to a small village called Ordon when a small brown hare leaped into the horse's path shocking it into a full blown gallop, the princess a prisoner on its back.

Shouts rang through the air towards anyone and everyone pleading for their aid in stopping the runaway horse and saving his child.

They rode recklessly through the village till coming across a small house before heading off into the woods once more. Fearing that they would lose the princess, they hurried faster.

"Zelda!" Author yelled out to his daughter fruitlessly as she screamed for help moving farther as the horse raced forward.

Suddenly, a small pony dashed out of the woods with a person on its back moving to meet with the rogue horse head on, the rider was standing upon its back and closing the gap between them quickly.

The king and his men watched from atop of their still moving horses as the person jumped onto the horse's back that Zelda was riding. After a few tense seconds of visible struggles with the horse, the rider got the horse to turn left and into a spring with his own pony following behind them. The King and Knights hurried after them, unsure if the princess had just been saved, or was in more danger than before.

Arriving into the clearing, they saw both horses were cooling off and resting, drinking heavily from the pool of fresh water. The one, they now saw, turned out to be a boy, that was now sitting on the floor before the princess, cleaning her ankle gently of the blood that had resulted when they had entered into the enclosed space. He had dove off the horse with her securely in his embrace, but her foot had gotten stuck in the stirrup. It hadn't resulted in a serious injury just a minuscule cut from when the foot escaped the saddle's strap.

The knights were quick to grab the boy holding him prisoner, but they stopped when they heard a distressed but commanding voice demanding their attention.

"Stop! What are you doing to him!" They turned to see that some of the townsfolk had caught up to them and the one who spoke looked to be the leader of the crowd. "I am Bo, the mayor of Ordon and that boy is not a threat! He's too gentle to hurt anyone!"

"He touched the crowned princess! That is offense enough!" one of the guards yelled manhandling the small boy that looked to be around the same age as the princess.

"Be quiet!"

Everyone looked to the princess, who was being held lovingly in her father's arms since the pain in her ankle kept her unbalanced.

"He saved me. I could've gotten hurt a lot worse than just a scrape and bruise. Now, please, let him go!" She yelled at the guards and they immediately let him go following her royal orders.

Author knelt down on one knee, sitting Zelda on it and beckoned the shy boy forward.

"That was a very brave thing you did, boy. I am sorry if my guards hurt you. I am King Author, and this, lovely little girl, is my daughter, Zelda."

"Hello, Your Majesties, my name is Link. I'm sorry that you hurt your foot. I should've made sure your feet were free of the sturrups before jumping," he reprimanded, bowing his head in apology.

"Heh! You're kinda cute, Link!" Zelda giggled and he blushed handsomely at her compliment, mumbling a shy thank you to her, making the king laugh softly. "Papa? Can I make Link my playmate? It's so boring in the castle and I get lonely too since you're always so busy. Please?" she asked as he looked to the mayor, who now stood with a hand on Link's shoulder reassuring the boy that he did the right thing by saving the princess.

"That depends on Link, honey," the king answered before turning to the boy. "Link, would you like to come to the castle sometimes to play with Zelda? I'm sure the two of you could have a lot of fun together." Link looked up at Bo, who gave him a small nod and a smile.

"He asked you, Link, not me. Do you want to go visit the castle sometimes when you aren't busy with chores?"

Link looked to the smiling king and princess before nodding his head.

Zelda clapped her hands and squealed happily that finally she had someone her age to play with.

The King, princess, and their knights left later that evening, after taking a tour of the village allowing Zelda to play with Link in the field outside of his home.

Link showed her how to make flower crowns, and to weave jewelry using grass and other plants. While they played the guards kept watch, and Bo sat with the king making a plan. Link would come visit three times a week, do chores three times a week and rest on the last day. This way, he wasn't tired or missing work. They both agreed that this was a smart way to smooth everything into an even layer...

Link sat on his pony, following the guards silently inside the castle gates.

Today was his first day as playmate to the princess. He hoped they had fun. Maybe they could play hide and seek in the castle gardens? It certainly looked big enough, he thought allowing himself to be awed at the sheer size of them.

Once the two guards left him at the front steps, a servant took his pony to the stables and he hurried up the stairs to the palace.

Zelda was waiting for him at the top of the steps and smiled warmly at him before taking his hand in hers, and pulling him into the castle. They didn't stop their mad dash until they had reached her royal bed chambers.

Once inside and behind closed doors, safe from prying eyes, she let him go and locking them inside. Turning to face Link with eyes narrowed, and a snooty look replacing the friendly mask she wore earlier, she looked him up and down.

"Strip." This was the one word demand from the 9 year old princess of younger 7 year old boy. Link blushed and crossed his arms over his clothes in shock.

"Uh- princess-!" he stuttered, but fell to the floor helplessly from the harsh slap to his face. He looked up at Princess Zelda in shock.

"Now get up and let me see! Strip!" she ordered. "I have plans with some friends, but since father decided that you should be here today, I couldn't go with them to the party. But I had an idea: you can stay here and do my lessons while I go see my friends. Father is going to be gone until supper, and I'll be back before then. And if you keep this a secret, I'll give you a gift as a reward."

"But I don't want anything," Link mumbled. "I was hoping we could play together, but if you want to go see your friends then I can stay here. It's my first time inside of a castle. I'm sure I won't get bored."

Zelda looked down at him in shock; he didn't want anything? What kind of kid was he? She waved a hand to the changing stall, and he stepped behind it.

Minutes later he stepped out fully naked, face red and his hand busily covering himself he stood allowing Zelda to look him over.

He was a pretty boy, she surmised eyeing him up and down. His figure was small like a girl's and with the right dress and spells, he'd look exactly like her. With a grin she ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a pale green dress that she hated, and gave it to Link telling him to put it on and let her see.

The young elf did as she said and put on the dress behind the stall before walking out, the ties still loose, but otherwise it fit and looked very tasteful on him.

"I only wear this dress when my blue or pink dresses are dirty, and since they are; no one will give two thoughts about your clothing. Turn around so I can tie up the dress, and then sit in front of the vanity so I can fix your hair, and cast the necessary spells so you can pass as me until I get back."

Link nodded hoping he didn't get caught, mostly because he would also get Zelda in trouble, and worse he might be killed for posing as royalty, but he was more afraid of being hit again by said princess. Zelda tied the laces and then brushed his hair before she cast the spells needed. She then put her headdress on his head and smiled. If she didn't know any better she'd swear she had a twin sister!

After that she changed her clothes to look like a peasant girl or a handmaid before she walked Link down to the main foyer where her teachers were. She left him at the foot of the stairs and left quickly before anyone recognized her.

"There you are princess; it is time for your etiquette classes."

"Yes, teacher."

"And I will not- huh? Did you just agree?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? May we begin please?" Link asked his voice was masked over to be Zelda's so no one would know he was a boy. The man nodded, a bit shocked that he didn't have to chase the 9 year old down this time.

"This way then..."

As they walked to the classroom, many servants and maids greeted the princess and the princess smiled and greeted them right back as well as wishing them a good day. This seemed to shock them, but Link was oblivious to their reactions as they began the lessons...

Later that day, Link was playing with a few dogs in the garden, laughing and giggling as they ran with him, sometimes getting a belly rub if they did a trick or a pat on the head when they brought back the ball.

The guards were shocked. The princess rarely played with the dogs, she found them to be dirty and noisy.

Link then sat down in the flower field, the dogs all laying around him in a comfy, but protective circle.

When some of the guards approached their resting place, the dogs rose up and growled darkly at them, but made no move to attack them as if they were only warning them. The dogs normally hated Zelda, but today they seemed to be loving and protective of her.

"Princess, it's nearly time for snack, what would you like?" the guard asked and she seemed to think it over.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I please have a slice of lemon cake and mint tea? Oh and could you bring some jerky for the dogs, they could use a treat after being so well behaved!" Link said with a bright and cute smile. The man nodded and left with a bow.

Something happened to the princess, but he liked it. She wasn't being snotty like normal, and was even acting well-behaved for her teachers, too!

Link, on the other hand, was enjoying his time at the palace. He learned about the Goddesses, and that the mark on his left hand was from Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

He also learned some basic magic, the teacher saying that even the princess needed to know some magic even if it was healing or one attack spell to protect herself. Link obviously knew that Zelda knew more spells than what she had let others know about since she cast a complex spell to make him look and sound like her.

Link looked up when the same guard came back about an hour later and bowed to him.

"Princess, your snack is ready as well as the jerky for the dogs."

"Really! Yay! Ohh, would you like to see a few of the tricks I taught them?" The man looked surprised and nodded his head as they walked to the patio area. A few guards and servants were there pretending to be securing the area, but wanted to see the miracle that changed Zelda from a spoiled brat to an angel.

Link smiled, and carefully pulled off his gloves to pick up a few pieces of jerky. He let the dogs catch its scent before he held up a hand.

"Sit!" They all sat tall like statues, and he made a stop sign with his hand. "Stay."

He then put a piece of jerky in front of each dog, and smiled as he dropped his hand. The dogs leaned forward eating their treats. When they were done they looked up at him, waiting for another command and treat.

"Stand." They all rose onto their hind legs, wobbling in place, and he made a twirling motion with his finger as he said, "Spin."

They turned, and he smiled encouragingly. "Sit. Good! Now, jump!"

They all did back flips and he set the bowl of jerky on the floor for them to eat.

Those present clapped their hands as he cleaned off his hands, and sat down to eat his snack and drink his tea.

This was the most fun he had in years! He couldn't wait to go home and tell Bo and Ilia about his time at the palace.

That evening Zelda snuck back in and found Link asleep on her sofa in her room, a book resting on the table in front of him, open to the last page he was reading.

She quickly changed her clothes and woke him up. He sat up and smiled at her, after turning his face to yawn, not wanting to be rude.

"Welcome home, Princess. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yep! What about you?" she asked as she undid the ties on his dress, and handed him his own clothes. He stepped behind the stall and changed before coming out so she could undo the spells as he spoke.

"I had a lot of fun! Your teachers are very nice! They taught me about the goddesses and their power, the Tri-Force, and I also learned some basic healing magic! After the lessons, I played with the guard dogs and even taught them a few tricks. I made a few friends with the staff and I think they were all surprised for some reason, they seemed happy that I said 'please' and 'thank you', but not a one realized I wasn't you. . . Hmm? Was I imagining it?" Link questioned.

"Wow, sounds like you had an eventful day," Zelda commented. "Well, come on let's go down and play in the inner garden until supper." She noted that he was the complete opposite of her: he was kind and thoughtful, and she was spoiled and rude. "Now listen to me Link, at dinner, it's rude for a peasant to speak among royals, so say nothing and let me talk with father. If he asks you a question, just nod your head and do the same for the servants, who serve dinner." He nodded his head and they went to go play.

After Link left that night Zelda walked into the chapel and made a wish in the wishing well that was there. It showed her that in the years to come Link would still be kind and sweet, and she would be wise and in control; this pleased her greatly.

She could see that a war was brewing, the death of the holder of the Tri-Force of Power, and her own father. She could see herself as Queen, and this made her smile even wider.

She saw Link dressed in a green dress with his hair fixed, most likely ready to switch places with her again. He was sitting with her in the palace, and she seemed to be worried about something before he stood up and spoke, whatever he said seemed to calm her down, but the conversation she couldn't discern.

Smirking when it ended, she hurried off to bed and hoped that everything she saw would come to pass....

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podcast Golden Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691744) by [Alryetagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory)




End file.
